A Family Affair
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: This is like my Snape and Jude story. Jim Gordon hears from his sister Ruth that her husband has been cheating on her. What will the commissioner do?


**Author's Note: **I do not own Jen Masterson or Commissioner Gordon but the guys who made them rock!

**Summary: **This is like my Snape and Jude story. Jim Gordon hears from his sister Ruth that her husband has been cheating on her. What will the commissioner do?

James Gordon knew the consequences of his actions. He might be Gotham City's Police Commissioner but he had to have time for himself, time for his family. The man knew he had never always been there for his wife and children most nights but tonight was different. Everything about tonight had been different. He was in a Canadian town where nobody knew who he was or cared what he faced in the past.

The past week had been stressful after the Joker escaped prison and tried to blow up a school, got hold of the new D.A. and he had been shot at. Jim felt like he was in the Armed Forces day in and day out. He had cleared things on his mind and sighed.

He reached the house, a very pretty house in the suburbs. There was nothing like this in Gotham everything was covered in darkness, unlike the welcoming house in front of him. He pushed the doorbell and within seconds a red headed girl about sixteen answered the door.

'Yes?' She asked.

'I'm here for your mother.' Jim replied. 'Is she here?' he asked this time.

'No, but you can come in Uncle Jim.' She said opening the door for him.

'Thank you.'

He followed his niece to the living room where she and her friends (he assumed) sat on the carpet floor.

'Make yourself feel at home.' Jen said. 'These are my friends…friends this is my Uncle Jim.' She introduced as he sat on the armchair.

'Hello Uncle Jim…of Jen.' They all greeted in unison.

'Well it's nice to meet you…' Jim said to the kids, there were five of them. 'All'

'Mom just went to get the grocery.'

'And your father?' He asked curiously.

'He'll be home soon enough.' Jen replied.

'Jen says you're a police commissioner.' Jude being Jude said. 'Can you do karate or chop off some guys head with your chakra?' Jim could see the kid carrying a chunk of wood with wheels on it.

'No, but you know what I can do?'

'What?' asked Wyatt with his guitar in hand.

'I can drive an armoured truck with a psychopath on my tail blowing up everything getting in the way.'

'Is that all?' Jonesy asked unimpressed.

'I can drive a black tank and blow up the city's railway.'

'Why did you do that?' Asked Nikki.

'Batman asked me to, and I almost ran over the commissioner in the process.' Jim said; the kids impressed over-all except for Jonesy.

'What else can you do?' Jonesy asked.

'I can fake my own death and still get my wife to…nevermind.' Jim turned his head when he heared the front door shut.

'Jen I'm home!'

This is probably Tom right now. Gordon thought to himself, I'll teach him a lesson about cheating on my sister.

'Dad, Uncle Jim is here in the living room.' Jen said and Tom appeared.

'It's good to see you again Jim.' The lying, cheating bastard smiled at him.

'You too Tom.' He shook his hand and gave him a smile and that disappeared instantly.

They shook hands for the longest of time and then…

'Are you cheating on my sister?'

'What?'

'I'll ask again.' Jim wasted no time to take off his wedding ring so he could throw a punch at Tom. 'Are you cheating on my sister?'

His brother in law was silent, and in shock.

'I love these calm moments just before the storm.' He felt himself becoming more like the Joker this time around.

And suddenly the commissioner went out of control.

POW!

PUNCH!

KICK!

BAM!

CRUNCH!

'Oh fuck!'

Jim had no idea he was that violent, but it did help him find an outlet from his stressful job as the commissioner.

'Jim! What the…' He looked up and saw his sister carrying the grocery which just fell on the floor. She threw away her bag and approached the two men.

'Ruth thank…' Ruth punches him in the face just as he was about to get up from the floor.

'That's for cheating on me you cunt sucker!'

She turned to her brother and he gave her a high five.

'You are the shit!' He yelled out loud in front of all the kids. 'Oh.'

'It's okay; we use that word here every night.' Ruth said and gave her brother a hug.

'Good.'

THE END

Read and Review guys!


End file.
